blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Midnight
Prologue “The largest things seem small from a distance. If you stand far enough away, you’ll think its as tiny as possible. I thought that about time. I had all the time in the world once. Young children think that every thing they do they do very quick. Well, older kids think it takes forever to do one simple thing. I didn’t. I knew that I had all the time I could ask for. I knew I could do anything worth it’s time. I knew if I did it quick enough, I’d have it done in time. I thought. I thought if I did anything as quick as possible, I’d be fine and I’d be happy. I wouldn’t. I found the guy of my dreams. But not quick enough. I found the best friend ever. Still to slow. I found my way to college. Nope, to slow! I despise time now. I’d kill it if I could. Kill time, huh. Can’t do that either. Wish I could. To slow to do anything I pretended to not care. I pretended I was fine. I wasn’t. They guy of my dreams, his name was Dylan, he had a close female friend. I saw her and asked myself, “Why?” I answer myself too. “Because you’re too slow.” My best friend was two-faced. I helped her, she blabs secrets behind my back. I slowed down and didn’t find Dylan fast enough for her and she puts me down. I ask myself again, “Why?” I answer myself again . “Because you’re too slow.” I got my way to a good college, but too many people had already applied and had taken my only spot. I asked this time, “Why?” And I answer myself one last time, “ Because you’re too slow.” The wonderous thing about time is I seem to have to much of it. I sit for hours on my couch, watching TV. I spend day upon day on my computer, listening to music. “Your lucky.” Ya say? I wish I had no time. It gives me to much room to think of how unproductive I am. Honestly, I would try to do something. But I would be too slow. Chapter 1 I walked forward, the dim light of the moon giving the sidewalk and eerie look. I always wondered why we chose to hold our meetings at midnight. Probably because we were all mostly night owls. I just barely felt the wind on my jacket. The night wasn't as cold as usual. I kept walking, fastening my pace when I felt an odd feeling, as if someone were watching me. I heard footsteps. I started to run, when I heard a familiar voice call out to me. "Wait up! Why are you running?" It was my friend, just Wavey. I stopped in my tracks, letting out a sigh of relief. Ever since we had met, Wavey was a good friend. She was, not only not a kidnapper, but also there if a kidnapper were to come! I was scared of this street, I'll admit. Especially at midnight. "You really need to stop worrying. No one except us knows this street exists." She said, now walking right next to me. "I'll never feel like someone isn't watching me." I whispered to her, as the small meeting shack feel into view. The shack seemed somewhat amazing in the moonlight, turning the wood pale and the rust that coated evy metal thing seemed painted a beautiful red. I had always wondered why we decided this wouold be a good place. Probably because we only came here to discuss the things on our minds, like someone hurting us or someone we love. No one hears us when we're in there. Today I didn't have much to talk about. I was content in my dorm, with Wavey and Dewy, all of us in School,all of us content where we were. We only didn't talk about death, something that happened often in the pars around us. Murder, sickness, injury, you name something that can kill something, it's happened. Everyone was in there when I entered. Well, at least everyone I needed to start. "Start talking. All of you, I don't have anything to say." I announced. Chapter 2 I silently slipped near the wall, a shadow my ally and a bright light my enemy. One sound, one cracking twig, one crunching leaf, could be my downfall now. I was a shadow. A silent snake. A quiet breeze. Invisible. Alone. My eyes flickered with fright. I fought the urge to shiver. I pressed against the cold metal wall beside me. Thorns scraped my bare feet. Leaves tangled into my hair. A girl, young as me, trying to escape too, was swimming in the smooth river near me. A few people were silently rushing from tree to tree above me. The moor surround me, people were running across. Few otheres were slinkining in the thick shadow, though it was very helpful in this light of day. The girls in the water were black-haired and blue-eyed, useful when swimming for cover, Rivers. The ones running on the moor had long blonde hair and green eyes, blending in with the long yellow grass, Winds. The ones in the trees, Thunders, had varieties of hair color. Red, brown, orange, dyed green in the summer, deep brown or rushing green eyes to parralel the looks of the oak trees. I was like a mix of all of them. Black hair like the rushing Rivers, long legs likke the shifting Winds, the same deep brown eyes as the cold Thunders. I am a tall, tan, skinnyblack haired girl, with deep brown, sometimes blue, or green eyes. Skinny for the small shadows, tall to the ones at sunset. Everything I had was rare. A mix of everything? Ha. The others didn't belive it. I was a Shadow. One of four left. We're mixed hair colors, eye colors, satatures, but not names. We all have dark names. I am Shade. My 'Apprentice' is Dark. Our second-in-commant was Shillohuette, or Sil. Our leader is Shadow. Dark is a small, skinny, flexible dark blonde with odd violet eyes and even smaller hands. Small for shadows of people. She was dead by now. Sil was a small, large russet haired girl with deep blue eyes. Plump for shadows of walls. She was defainatly dead. Shadow. She is me, I am Shadow. We are the exact same in stature, looks, and even personalitites. The only, one diffrence, ONE small diffrence, was that she was dead. Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress